siapa
by choco19
Summary: Kata orang tua jaman dulu, kalau sehabis pergi darimana-mana biasakan untuk segera membersihkan diri minimal dengan mencuci kaki, tangan dan membasuh muka dan berganti pakaian. Karena dijalan kita tidak tau apa yang kita injak atau yang kita gumamkan bisa didengar oleh makhluk lain, yang tak kasat mata. Bagaimana kalau kita malah membawa salah satunya, dan tidak membersihkan diri,


Dihari yang mulai gelap tengah jalan seorang pemuda berperawakan mungil tengah berjalan dengan lesu karena sehabis latihan basket disekolahnya hingga larut dan habis-habisan, sehingga tenaganya kini seolah menguap dan berakhir dengan jalan kaki yang diseret paksa. Pemuda tersebut bernama Kuroko Tetsuya, setelah dengan perjuangan yang amat lama menurutnya dikarenakan tenaga yang sudah sekarat akhirnya kaki kaki mungilnya telah sampai dirumahnya. Ia pun mengucap salam

"Tadaima" suara nya terdengar lesu

"Okaeri..Tet-chan.. are kau lemas sekali? Dan bau hehehe mandi dulu sana" suara derap langkah menyambangi telinganya didepannya kini terlihat ibu yang menyambutnya pulang.

"Ha'i"

Dengan langkah yang diseret ia pergi menuju kamarnya dilantai dua.

'Ceklek' bunyi pintu kamar dibuka dengan segera ia meletakan tasnya dan beranjak kekasur karena saking lelahnya Tetsuya sampai tak memperdulikan peluh yang menempel dibadannya dan tak repot-repot ganti baju sehingga ia masih menggunakan seragam sekolahnya ia berbaring telentang dan memejamkan matanya seteah sekilas ia melihat jam wekernya menunjukan pukul 07.00 malam.

'Hmm jam berapa ini? Sepertinya sudah larut ah aku belum mandi' batin Tetsuya berkata ia masih belum sadar sepenuhnya dan ketika ia melihat kearah pintu kamarnya ia melihat ada mata yang mengintip dengan jari yang terjulur memegang pintunya, ia merasa heran neneknya kah? Tapi kan kamar nenek dibawah, dan itu siapa? Tetsuya terperangah karena jari tangan yang terulur dan memegang daun pintunya itu berkuku panjang dan hitam serta dengan kulit keriput dengan mata melotot tajam, Tetsuya ingin memalingkan wajah tetapi tidak bisa, ingin berteriakpun ia tidak bisa tubuhnya terasa kaku dan lidahnya kelu, ia hanya bisa menjerit ketakutan dalam hati dengan keringat sebesar biji jagung yang banyak bermunculan pada tubuhnya. Sedangkan siluet yang berada didepan pintu itu kini membuka pintu kamarnya perlahan dengan derit pintu yang terkesan horror bagi Tetsuya mendadak tremor menyerang tubuhnya sekuat tenaga ia mencoba bangun dari keadaan dimana ia berada antara sadar dan tidak sadar. Matanya sulit sekali dibuka.

Sosok itu kian mendekat dan duduk ditepi ranjangnya, meski ia dalam keadaan seperti itu ia dapat melihat setengah wajah sosok itu yang merupakan sosok nenek berambut putih panjang dengan gurat wajah menyeramkan tengah memandanginya sambil menyeringai meski sebagian wajahnya tertupi oleh sebagian rambut itu yang menjuntai kesamping, dan mengangkat tangannya kerambut Tetsuya seolah ingin mengelusnya. Setelah itu Tetsuya tak sadarkan diri karena penampakan wajah sosok itu.

Keesokan harinya Tetsuya mengalami deman mendadak selama tiga hari dan menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada ibunya. Ibunya pun memberi nasehat

' _Kalau sehabis pergi darimana-mana biasakan untuk segera membersihkan diri minimal dengan mencuci kaki, tangan dan membasuh muka dan berganti pakaian. Karena dijalan kita tidak tau apa yang kita injak atau yang kita gumamkan bisa didengar oleh makhluk lain, yang tak kasat mata. Bagaimana kalau kita malah membawa salah satunya, dan tidak membersihkan diri, karena konon katanya makhluk seperti itu senang dengan yang kotor-kotor.'_

Semenjak kejadian itu Tetsuya selalu melakukan kata Okaa-san nya untuk membersihkan diri setelah berpergian meski sekalipun ia sangat lelah, karena ia kapok tidak ingin mengalami kejadian mengerikan itu lagi.

 **END**

 **A/N** ini true story yang author alamin pas SMP sehabis pulang dari latihan karate sampe larut dan karena lelah, Cuma ganti seragam aja gak mandi langsung tidur dan belom solat isya –padahal sama mama udah diingetin cuma karena author ngeyel beginilah jadinya- itu bener-bener serem ada 'sesuatu'ngintip dipintu dan keadaan rep-repan sampe pengen nangis saking deketnya dan gak bisa gerak pas _dia_ duduk dikasur author akhirnya dengan baca-baca doa yang dibisa akhirnya bangun juga dan langsung solat isya. Untuk para reader-san yang beragama muslim kalo belom solat segera solat biar ga diingetin kayak author pake yang begituan. Dan untuk semuanya sehabis darimana-mana biasakan cuci kaki dan tangan serta basuh muka yahh biar boboknya nyenyak dan gak ngalamin kayak author.

Sorry curcol cuma mau share pengalaman. Hehehe salam damai


End file.
